music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dynamyxx
Dynamyxx (pronounced as Dy-NAH-mix) is an American four-piece girl group that participated in the 2009 season of America's Got Talent. The group gained a lot of attention from their rendition performance of The Party's Just Begun originally performed by The Cheetah Girls. After their elimination, they were offered a record deal with Columbia Records and released their self-titled debut album in late 2010 and have more than 20 successful singles such as "Love Letter", "Hercules", and "Supastar". History '2006-2009' The girls met back in early 2006 when they were in their junior high school years, each of them has a passion for singing and dancing. Realizing that they all can sing perfectly together, they decided to perform as a group and they would wow the crowd in various talent shows and even weddings. Around 2008, they were convinced by their parents that they should take their musical talents to the next level, thus having them watch America's Got Talent which showed many people with different talents. At first, the girls were skeptical because they never performed on TV but eventually decided to give it a chance a year later. '2009-2011' In 2009, Williams, Abraham, Kawagishi and Beltrán auditioned for the 4th season of America's Got Talent by performing The Cheetah Girls' "The Party's Just Begun", catching the attention of the crowd and judges with their tireless singing and dance choreography. The group gets in, but according to one of the judges, she informed that the girls aren't really an 'official girl group' without a group name until another judge said that their performance was 'dynamite'. Loving the last word, the girls decided their name was Dynamyxx and they managed to reach the 4th quarter-finals and performed "Love (Don't Let Go)" by En Vogue. Although their performance blew everyone away, they were eliminated from the show. Ater their vote-off, they were approached by the executives of Columbia Records and were impressed by their performances in AGT, and signs the girls to their label, giving them a record deal, thus have them start working on their debut album. Around late 2009 to early 2010, Dynamyxx released their debut single "Love Letter," which gain massive mainstream attention and hit number 3 on the Billboard charts. But their most successful single, "Hercules," was released in the spring of 2010 where it hit number 1 on both the Pop, R&B/Hip-Hop, and Hot 100 charts, followed by a powerful self-love anthem "Supastar," which also hit number 1. In the early fall of 2010, Dynamyxx finished working on their debut album and released it on October 15th, 2010 and it became a massive hit, reaching number 1 on the Billboard charts and it was certified gold. Dynamyxx earned their first award win at the 2011 Grammys for Best New Artist and Best Pop Duo/Group Performance. '2012-present' After the success of their debut album, Dynamyxx released their follow-up album, Girl Talk in August 2012 which had the themes of female empowerment, self-love, and gender equality. At the time, their label, Columbia Records, gave the girls more creative control, allowing them to write, compose and produce their own songs. Its lead single, "No More" was released in June 2012 and reached the top of the charts, hitting number 1 in seven countries and the album itself reached number 1 on the Billboard 200 and their album was certified platinum, spurring Dynamyxx's career and introducing them worldwide. MORE COMING SOON... Artistry Coming soon... Members *Sabrina Williams (born January 25, 1993 - Age 26) *Lauryn Abraham (born March 2, 1993 - Age 26) *Ayana Kawagishi (born June 1, 1993 - Age 26) *Roselee Beltrán (born August 10, 1993 - Age 26) Discography *''Dynamyxx '' (2010) *''Girl Talk '' (2012) *''Christmas in the City '' (2014) *''Eve'' (2015) *''U.N.I.T.Y. '' (2017) *''Prismatic Light '' (2019) Category:Bands Category:Groups Category:Girl Groups Category:Pop Groups Category:R&B/Hip-Hop Groups Category:Musical quartets Category:Groups established in 2006 Category:Columbia Records artists Category:RCA Record artists